


Becoming Your Enemy

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB, S.K.I.N. (Japanese band), X JAPAN
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: It's been three years since the city has become under the vampires' control. Three years in which Gackt has tried to fight back but sometimes it's best just to accept defeat.





	Becoming Your Enemy

            It'd been three years since the vampires had taken over the city. Three years since the army known as the Crimson Blade had set up patrol, letting only the chosen few cross over the city limits. The Crimson Blade was in fact made up of werewolves as well as vampires, as the blood drinking demons were creatures of the night and couldn't stand the sun. Not that it mattered. For those living in the city were nothing more than prisoners waiting for their turn to be chosen to die.

            The vampires were smart. Picking of the old, the sick, the infertile. They were clearly farming humanity for their needs. To them the people they had entrapped were like cattle. Food and not much use for anything else.

            Of course there were resistance groups, people who tried to fight back. They even managed to kill dozens of the enemy but it did no real good. The vampires were too powerful, too numerous. For every vampire casualty, there was a dozen more vampires intent on getting revenge. Resistance was futile and the underground fighters were dwindling as the vampires picked off their numbers, whilst others simply gave up and accepted their fate.

            Within this city there was a resistance group known simply as Job. Their leader was a man named Gackt who was strong willed and refused to give up to the enemy, though his original ideas of stopping them were no more. He'd lost so many men, Masa, Ryu, Ju Ken to name just a few. Fighting back was just getting them killed. No, the best course of action was escape. Reach the outside world and set up an army, a real army. One that would stand a chance against these overwhelming odds.

            He'd come so close to achieving his goal as well but close just wasn't good enough. Close had got his friends killed, slaughtered. He could still hear the screams of his best friend, You, as he had literally been ripped into pieces. They haunted his dreams and when awake he couldn't forget the slaughter. He couldn't forgive himself and often wondered why fate had been so cruel to only allow him to survive. Suicide had occurred to him but that felt too much like a defeat. He wasn't going to die a looser. He couldn't defeat them so he had only one course of action left; He would join them.

 

            Aim for the top. That had always been how Gackt had lived his life and now was no different. If he was going to join the vampires he would work for their leader. Perhaps he'd even be lucky enough to become one of them? Rumour had it vampires felt no guilt and had no shame. What a blissful existence that must be, to just not care about anything other than yourself.

            The vampire’s leader was well known, as it was his face on the front page of every newspaper, on billboards, posters and even their money. Always reminding humanity that he was in charge. He was known only as Yoshiki but that was enough for Gackt to find him.

            The vampire lived in a huge white house near the city’s edge. Completely surrounded by guards from the Crimson Blade, he was unapproachable by any humans unless he had requested their company. It made it difficult to reach him but not impossible. He was an arrogant vampire who didn't really see any threat from a single human and so Gackt, with false confidence belying his fear, walked straight up to the guards at the front of the house as if he had every right to be there.

            “Yoshiki called for me.” Gackt said, managing to sound both confident and assertive enough that what he was saying could only be fact.

            “He never mentioned anything to me,” The vampire replied sceptically but as Gackt only shrugged and waited to be let in he sighed “I'll see you through.” He announced, leaving the other vampire to guard the front gate and walking up the white gravel path towards the mansions front door. 

            Getting his first glimpse of the mansion all Gackt could see was white. White walls, white floors and white furniture only broken up by patches of black. The whole place felt like a museum and as he was led through the building he began to feel a little on edge. Dark and Gothic he could deal with. Cheap and tacky love hotel, no problem. Guts and blood everywhere? He could deal. But all this white set him on edge. It was like colour no longer existed here, this was no home. What kind of creature would be happy to live here?

            “Sire, we've brought your guest.” The vampire guard informed the familiar blond, who turned and looked at Gackt without recognition.

            “I have no guests today, certainly not a human.” The vampire commented, sounding more confused than angry.

            “I invited myself,” Gackt informed him. “I want to join you.”

            “Oh?” Yoshiki asked, signalling the guard to leave him. He could deal with one human by himself. “And why is that?”

            “You're old, I'm sure you've heard of the phrase 'if you can't beat them, join them',” Gackt replied. “I can't beat you, not that I haven't tried.”

            “So you're one of the thorns in my side?” Yoshiki asked, looking amused.

            “Was,” Gackt corrected. “I learnt that a thorn only causes discomfort, it can't bring down your kingdom.”

            “So you decided to become part of the ruling class?” Yoshiki asked.

            “I don't want to lose. If this is the only way to win, then so be it.” Gackt replied but Yoshiki didn't seem pleased to hear this.

            “So many before you have tried to join us, so many become my dinner. Why should you be any different?” Yoshiki demanded.

            “I'm strong. I know multiple martial arts,” Gackt replied. “And clever. I've managed to kill eighteen vampires in the last few years you know. Imagine what I could do to your enemies? Especially if you made me a vampire too.”

            “I have plenty of strong men,” Yoshiki replied clearly unimpressed. “Ones who haven't killed any vampires.”

            “I can speak five languages and I'm fluent in four of them,” Gackt tried but Yoshiki was shaking his head unimpressed. “I'm beautiful,” Gackt tried without any emotion, he was just stating a fact. “I'm sure there's a lonely woman somewhere would be grateful to have me as their concubine.”

            “So you're whoring yourself out now?” Yoshiki replied, with a small frown.

            “Better to be a whore than food.” Gackt replied but Yoshiki only smiled.

            “I think I might actually like you, you have attitude,” Yoshiki commented seeming pleased. “But who says I want to give you away? What if I wanted to keep you for myself.”

            “I told you, I don't want to be food.” Gackt replied stubbornly but the vampire only smirked.

            “I'm not asking to eat you.” Yoshiki replied with a smirk on his face. If Gackt hadn't known better he'd have thought it was sexual.

            “Then what?” Gackt asked but again Yoshiki smirked and this time he knew it was sexual.

            “Perhaps I want you to eat me?” Yoshiki suggested and there was the briefest of pauses before Gackt's confident smile returned.

            “So, you accept sexual favours from a human?” Gackt teased. “Isn't that kind of perverted?”

            “Humans look like us, it's no different than being with one of my own kind. Only you can be dinner afterwards. Convenient, don't you think?” Yoshiki asked with a pleased smile.

            “We agreed I wasn't food.” Gackt informed Yoshiki, though the words had never been said.

            “No, you argued why you shouldn't be food and I was unimpressed,” Yoshiki corrected. “Though you are a very beautiful man, I'll let you have that one.”

            “Too beautiful to kill.” Gackt agreed and the vampire actually laughed.

            “Too entertaining to kill perhaps,” Yoshiki relented. “So are you going to get on your knees any time soon?”

            “I'm entertaining you,” Gackt tried but the vampire only stared at him. “How about we make a deal? I give you sexual pleasure and you keep me alive?”

            “If you’re good enough then I'll keep you as my pet.” Yoshiki decided and knowing this was the best offer he was going to get, Gackt dropped to his knees before the vampire lord and hesitantly began to unzip the other’s jeans. This wasn't the first time he'd done this but it was far from habit. Just something he and his former best friend would do for each other when there were no women around and they were desperate. He'd been good enough for You but his life hadn't depended on it and of course his friend would reassure him that he was good. Was he? Perhaps he was just satisfactory, or even bad? Getting a horny man to cum was hardly difficult after all.

            Carefully freeing the vampire’s penis, Gackt leant forward and gently began to kiss the very tip. He did this a few times and slowly worked his way along the length, relieved at least to find that the vampire wasn't cold. Yoshiki's skin was warm, not quite as warm as a human but definitely above room temperature. He was growing warmer to as the blood began to run into his length and Gackt breathed a metaphorical sigh of relieve. If he could get Yoshiki hard then he must be doing something right.

            As his lips met the very base, he gave it a gentle lick and began to move back up the length, this time with gentle licks added to the kisses. Taking his time was the key. A rushed job would satisfy no one. Best to at least appear to be enjoying this. Though in all honesty Gackt did actually love doing it. He loved pleasing others and this was certainly an effective way to do that. To hear another person so happy always made him feel appreciated and loved. Though he suspected this time might be a little different.

            By the time his mouth had reached the tip again the other was semi-hard and deciding that was good enough to continue, Gackt wrapped his lips around the very end and let his tongue play along the slit for a little while, knowing just how great that felt. Then slowly he took in a little more of the length and let his tongue play along the bottom before gently sucking around the now completely hard erection.

            Taking his time Gackt let Yoshiki further into his mouth little by little, until he was deep throating the vampire. A handy trick he had learnt that he suspected would be necessary to get this vampire’s attention. The second the vampire was fully buried within his mouth he began to suck hard around the length, moving his head as he sucked so that Yoshiki was moving in and out of his mouth at an almost violent pace. It was enough to make the vampire moan and gathering his strength, both physically and mentally, Gackt began to move faster, pushing his body to the limits as he tried to give the vampire the maximum pleasure he was capable off.

            Gackt had stamina and could carry on like this for a while but as he was reaching his limits and Yoshiki still hadn't cum he began to worry if he could actually continue long enough for the other to reach completion. If he'd known Yoshiki would stay hard so long he'd have paced himself but it was too late for that now. All he could do was continue and hope the other would cum soon.

            On the verge of actually giving up and accepting his death with open arms, as it meant he no longer had to please Yoshiki, the vampire grabbed his hair and pulled his head away from him. Startled Gackt looked up at the vampire with wide eyes, only to feel a warm liquid suddenly hit him on the lips, the vampire’s cum. He shut his eyes tight and let the vampire cum two more times over his face before he was released and he knelt on the floor gasping for breath.

            “Look at me.” Yoshiki ordered and Gackt obeyed obediently, glancing up at the vampire who smirked down at him with a smile. Slowly two long fangs began to grow in his mouth and Gackt felt fear begin to grip him. Had all that been for nothing?

            “You can't claim that wasn't good!” Gackt exclaimed angrily, a common side effect of his fear.

            “No, that was one of the best.” Yoshiki agreed.

            “So you're backing out on our deal?” Gackt demanded, rising to his feet and wiping his face clean with the back of his hand. If he was going to die, he'd die fighting.

            “Our deal was that I'd keep you as my pet,” Yoshiki replied, as he too rose too his feet. “I meant as a human but your special. I want to keep you around.”

            “You're making me a vampire?” Gackt asked but the other simply smiled and buried his fangs into the other’s neck before Gackt could protest. With a sigh Gackt found himself smiling, he'd got exactly what he wanted in the end. Freedom from the misery that had consumed his humanity. Death would come and then an eternal life and in this life,  he would be on the winning side with no concerns for the lack of morality that had bought him his place.


End file.
